


we were just kids when we fell in love

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jaebum is whipped, M/M, Soft Jaebum, They are so in love, audition days, domestic jjp, got7 days, hardly a plot, jinyoung is also whipped, jj project days, jjp, jjp through the years, little moments between the two of them, pre-got7, seriously this is just fluff, soft jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: in which jaebum and jinyoung were just kids when they fell in love





	we were just kids when we fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song perfect by ed sheeran xx 
> 
> all little jjp scenes too short to be their own work

The first time he met Jinyoung, Jaebum knew that he liked him. Everyone kept focusing on the younger boy, making jokes about having the same name as the owner of JYPE, but Jinyoung would just smile, and look down, his ears red. 

And then they became friends.

Well, sort of. They sat next to each other a lot, as they waited for the time to pass by, though they didn't talk. Yet it wasn't awkward, and Jaebum had figured that he too, like Jaebum, was more introverted. It was comforting to be able to be next to each other, without feeling pressured into talking.

The first time they talked was when he was reading a book of poetry, and Jinyoung had been staring at him. He looked up, a sigh leaving his lips, "What?"

Jinyoung didn't flinch at his angry tone, or snap back, in fact he scooted over closer to Jaebum, kind of invading his personal space actually, and looked down at the book in his lap, "That's one of my favorite poets," he admitted shyly still looking at the book.

"Wait really?" Jaebum looked up, a smile on his face. "Mine too."

Jinyoung giggled slightly, covering up his mouth as he did so, "I didn't expect you to be into poetry hyung."

He only nodded in recognition, "Which one's your favorite?"

"Hmm," Jinyoung hummed as he grabbed the book off of Jaebum's lap, flipping several pages, his eyes scanning them, clearly deciding. After several minutes, he handed the book back to Jaebum, "This one."

It became Jaebum's favorite.

 

 

It was like a whirlwind, leading up to the competition. And for supposed rivals, him and Jinyoung were quite the opposite. Well, sort of. They both were actually really competitive, they found that out the hard way. But they didn't hate each other, or try to sabotage each other, they respected one another too much to do that.

But it was tense between the two waiting to figure out who got first place.

And then, somehow, never before, they both did. And that got press. Neither one of them could even feel disappointed, too ecstatic for themselves, too proud for each other. And Jaebum knew that if he was going to share anything with anyone, especially first place, then he was more than glad that it was the likes of Park Jinyoung. He still remembered when they hugged, their first hug, and definitely not their last. 

It had been cute, the way that Jinyoung's face scrunched up in happiness, his eye whiskers prominent as he pounced Jaebum, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. It was after a few long seconds of Jaebum having his arms thrown around his waist that Jinyoung pulled away, shy.

 

 

Admittedly, Jaebum had a thing for strawberries. They were his favorite fruit. It was lunch that day, and Jinyoung was across from him, like they usually did, because they quickly became best friends after both begining to train together. They had other friends in the company, but given the two stuck close to each other, having solace in a familiar presence. 

  
Jinyoung had strawberries, and Jaebum kept eyeing them, questioning if he should just grab one, or ask. But he wasn't sure. Sure, he considered Jinyoung his best friend, but in the reality of it, they haven't known each other for too long, and what if it made Jinyoung angry? So instead he just kept eating his food, eyes going back to the strawberries every couple of seconds. They weren't really talking, not that he minded, because Jinyoung was absorbed in a new book he had gotten.

When Jaebum looked up again, the thing of strawberries was pushed right in front of him, opened and with a spoon in it. With wide eyes, he looked up at Jinyoung, who was still engrossed in his book, and he smiled at Jinyoung so actively working on seeming so passive about it. Under the table, Jaebum nudged his foot against Jinyoung's shin, not a hard kick, but enough force to make it clearly not an accident. 

Looking up from his book, Jinyoung looked annoyed, but the second his eyes fell on Jaebum's smiling face, his face too softened and he gave a grin before turning back to his book.

 

 

Embarrassment wasn't something Jaebum often felt, but in that moment he did. When he went to go do a move, he landed wrong, causing the entire move to go wrong. That wasn't initially the issue, no, it was the laughter behind him, the snickering.

"Like you could do any better on your first try," Jaebum snapped as he got up, face turning red.

"Shut up kid, you don't know what you're talking about."

The guy was about to say something else to Jaebum, but before he could speak, seemingly out of no where, Jinyoug had appeared, grabbing Jaebum's arm. "He messed up, everyone makes mistake, kinda like you did at vocal training today."

That had other's snickering at Jinyoung's lack on informality, while calling out the guy, but Jaebum didn't get to see how they really reacted because Jinyoung was dragging him away to the bathroom.

Even through his embarrassment he smiled, Jinyoung had defended him.

 

 

It was probably a given, however, that when they both had managed to get first place, and with all the attention that came with it, not all of it was good. It pretty much put a target on their backs.

Jaebum had always known that Jinyoung was, behind his sarcasm and savageness, he was actually soft, shy, and would have moments of insecurity. He also knew though that Jinyoung was too prideful to ever admit that something was bothering him, nonetheless like him doubting his own skills. 

So Jaebum would work with him, never forcing him to open up. He would just notice when Jinyoung would go silent, and get that look on his face. Whenever that happened, Jaebum would put his hand on the back of Jinyoung's neck, pulling him closer. He would ask him about the critiques he got, and help him work through to apply those critiques to make sure he gets better. By the end of their conversation, Jinyoung would always be smiling, and so Jaebum would rub his neck, "You aren't bad for a kid that tied first place with me." 

Jinyoung would laugh as he flicked Jaebum's shoulder, "And just when I was thinking that you were a good hyung." 

"I wouldn't be a good hyung if I didn't tease you." 

Humming, Jinyoung smiled, "You're a good hyung no matter what."

 

 

It was like fate never wanted them to be separated, because when it came time for Dream High 2, they were both casted, giving them even more excuses to constantly see each other. Many nights were spent going over their lines together.

Looking up from the paper in his hands, Jaebum turned to look at Jinyoung who was lying on his stomach, eyes focused on his script. The butterflies found their way into Jaebum's stomach, seemingly throwing a fit as he watched Jinyoung. 

Soon, Jinyoung was looking back up at him, not saying a thing as they both just silently stared at each other. Finally Jinyoung was speaking, "You need to memorize your script." 

_I'd rather memorize your face instead._

But Jaebum didn't say anything, and yet, he didn't have to. Because even without saying anything, Jinyoung looked back down at his scripts and buried his face into his hands. "Hyung, I can't study if you keep looking at me like that." 

"Then stop being so cute Jinyoung-ah." 

Peeking through his hands, Jinyoung looked up at him, giggling, "Hyung." 

"Fine, fine. I'll go back to my script." Dramatically, he held his papers up, putting it right in his face, clearly blocking his view of Jinyoung, He head a huff, and he didn't even need to look to know that Jinyoung had rolled his eyes and what smiling.

 

 

It was as if fate didn't want them to be apart, because this time around, it came in the form of the two of them sitting in seats right next to each other as they sat directly outside of JYP's office. The nervousness washed over them like a freight train, fearful of why they were being called it. 

Were they performing below expectation? Was he going to let them go? Were they getting in trouble for something? 

But relief came, along with utter happiness and excitement, because this was it. 

Because they were going to debut, together, as a musical duo, as JJ Project. And all Jinyoung could do on the way back to their dorm was smile as he kept staring at Jaebum. "Hyung we did it! We are going to debut together." 

And Jaebum could only wonder since when had his dreams of debuting went from just him, to dreaming of sharing a stage with the boy he met at auditions that had the same name as the company owner? 

Since when Jaebum begun to think Jaebum and Jinyoung instead of Jaebum? 

But really? He didn't care that it changed. Instead all he could do was smile at the younger boy as he pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad it's with you Jinyoungie." 

Jinyoung didn't respond, but he didn't have to. 

 

 

It wasn't often that Jinyoung acted bashful, and from the start of the day Jaebum knew something was going on. He even questioned Jinyoung about it, but Jinyoung wouldn't answer him, and he was beginning to grow impatient, and it didn't help the younger told him "it's a surprise."

The answer came that night, when they were lying on Jaebum's bed, just talking, like they always do, when Jinyoung began to nervously fidget with his hands. 

"I have a present for you," he admitted as he leaned down and picked up something wrapped in red, how Jaebum had missed it he didn't know. But it left him confused, it wasn't his birthday nor was it Christmas. When he opened it, there was the red cover of the book 'Catcher in the Rye'. "It's my favorite book, and I wanted to give it to you."

Smiling, Jaebum looked down at the book, that was clearly Jinyoung's, it had his writing on it, and his name fancily written on the inside cover. It seemed like something simple, but he knew that Jinyoung had just given him a big piece of himself. He only smiled bigger, and wrapped Jinyoung up in a hug.

He read the book in one sitting.

 

 

Despite not being a huge and popular group, it wasn't often that they were able to have a free. It was always training, school, variety shows, or performances. So when they did, Jinyoung didn't hesitate to drag him out of the house (after sleeping in of course because that was always the first priority). First, they visited a cafe for breakfast, well, brunch. Originally they got their own separate orders of food, but ended up sharing anyways.

They went to see a movie, because it wasn't often that they got to do that either.

And then they went to a bookshop.

"Let's pick out books for each other," Jinyoung suggested as they walked into the shop, the bell chiming behind them.

So for hours the two walked around the large shop, examining books, and picking out books they knew the other would like (and that they would like too). The money ended up racking up, but honestly, neither one of them minded at all.

And to finish the day, Jaebum let Jinyoung grab his hand, and drag him to the river. And he didn't say a thing as Jinyoung held his hand, because he gripped his hand just as tight.

 

 

They stood outside of the door, the dread washing over them. Jinyoung's hand brushed against his, "Whatever happens, we will still be best friends, right hyung?" 

Wrapping his pinky around Jinyoung's, he gave him a stern and serious look, "Always." 

It was too late.

They decided to disband JJ Project, and Jaebum hated to see that sad smile on Jinyoung's face, it had been coming for awhile now. He wanted nothing more than to wash it off of his face and drown him in happiness. He knew 'what ifs' were running through his mind, and honestly, they were running through Jaebum's too.

They left his office, and that night they hung onto each other, crying. Some would think that they would blame each other, or not even want to see each other, but it was the exact opposite. This wouldn't tear them apart, Jaebum refused to let it.

So all Jaebum could do was let Jinyoung cry into his chest, and all he could do was rub his hand up and down his back, Jinyoung's hair tickling his face, and through his very own tears say, "I know Jinyoung-ah, I know."

 

 

Despite not being a duo together, neither boy left the other's side. They had only begun to get closer. Their physical affection began growing more, both boys becoming bolder. Bolder at holding each other's hands, to hugging, cuddling, and kissing each other on the cheek. 

So it wasn't anything strange that they were curled up on a bed together, Jinyoung cuddling into the warmth of Jaebum's bed, as his hands held Jaebum's into place over his chest. They stayed like that for awhile, just laying there, and Jaebum began to think Jinyoung had already fallen asleep, but then hands were holding his away from his chest, and Jinyoung was turning so that he faced Jaebum.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Jinyoung, as he let his eyes scan his face. His eyes, his nose, his lips, the way his tongue darted across his lower lip, and the way his adam apple bobbed. The curve of his neck, and his soft tan skin. Then to their hands that they were still loosely holding onto each other. And then his eyes were back on Jinyoung's face, who was looking at him with an almost unreadable expression. But he saw the signs of nervousness on his features.

"Jaebum, can I kiss you?"

It was silent after that, the question hanging in the air, as Jaebum felt his heartbeat increase. As he silence stretched on, he couldn't help but notice how Jinyoung almost flinched back, scared. And as Jaebum's hand left his, he noticed the way Jinyoung's eyes followed it. Had he thought that Jaebum was going to be angry? That perhaps he would be repulsed by the idea of it?

In reality it was the quite opposite.

Jaebum brought his hand up to rest against Jinyoung's cheeked, stroking the soft surface with his thumb, before moving his hand, letting his thumb run over the boys soft and plump lips. And then he was leaning in, kissing him. Jinyoung's hand shot out and held underneath Jaebum's jaw as their lips slowly molded against one another.

It felt right.

And then, as if testing the waters, their tongues were touching, and it was a whole new sensation, and he loved it. He loved every second of it. But they needed to breathe, so when he pulled away, he wanted to coo at the sight of Jinyoung's flushed cheeks.

They didn't say anything after that. Jaebum only wrapped his arm around Jinyoung, pulling him closer, and Jinyoung rested his head on his chest, and they both fell asleep.

 

 

Respect was important to Jaebum, of course it was. It was for pretty much every Korean, it was embedded in their culture. He even made Jackson Wang, the Hong Kong trainee, call hm hyung despite only a two month difference. It was after practice, and like always, him and Jinyoung were hanging out. He lazily lounged on his bed as Jinyoung rummaged through his books.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung called, three books in hand, as he was looking over his shoulder at Jaebum, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Can I borrow these books?"

"Keep them," Jaebum shrugged.

Jinyoung was racing over, wrapping his arms around him, and peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you Jaebummie!" he singed happily as he smiled up at Jaebum, letting the nick name roll off of his tongue like it was nothing. Instantly realizing his mistake, Jinyoung corrected himself, "Hyung." 

It wasn't often that Jinyoung let his respect down though, despite how long they have known each other. "Jinyoungie, you know you don't have to call me hyung when we're alone right?"

Almost impossibly, his smile grew wider, and he leaned up placing another kiss on his lips, "Jaebummie, I like it."

 

 

When it was time to debut again, they had gotten the news, both of them would be put into a group with 5 other boys. They were ecstatic. They were still together, debuting again.

"Jaebum we're debuting again together!" Jinyoung cheered as he clung to Jaebum tightly, smile wide, and happy tears forming in his eyes.

"I know Jinyoungie, I know."

And Jaebum was more than glad and grateful that he had been put in a group with Jinyoung. At this point, it would have felt wrong for either one of them to go without the other. It made sense for them to be together. Secretly, he wants Jinyoung to always be by his side. Because all of his dreams were now for two people, instead of one, and he wondered if that is what being in love was like.

 

 

The thing about being around someone for so long, you begin to know the things they do, or what they are thinking. This is how Jaebum and Jinyoung are, and this is how they function. They hardly need to say anything. It could be something like simple like not saying anything but dividing jobs like cleaning, or distributing food, without a word uttered, merely looking at each other for several seconds. Sometimes it would be Jaebum would look around, and next thing he knows, the item is being handed to him from Jinyoung.

Sometimes they could at each other and tell each other's emotions. Or a look to come to the same decision. Or in boredom at a meeting.

Honestly?

Jaebum got so used to it, that he doesn't find anything weird about it, and he doubts Jinyoung does either. But everyone else apparently does, because they call it out.

"Hyung! You're doing it again," Jackson points out as he watched Jinyoung and Jaebum, who's eyes leave each other, and turn to the other boy. "Doing that. Talking to each other, but like through your minds, it's so unfair!" he childishly waves his arms, everyone knowing he isn't actually upset.

Youngjae smiles, "I think it's cool."

By now, Jackson is throwing himself towards Mark exclaiming, "Yien do you think we can ever be like that?"

And Yugyeom is looking at BamBam with a face that reads "don't".

Seemingly, they do it again, because both boys lock eyes again, a smile creeping it's way on both of their faces, both letting the joy wash over them.

 

 

Often enough, Jaebum and Jinyoung were always being compared to things, people, or rolls, like Mom and Dad as the others like to joke. Jackson, and all of his mighty glory decided to point another thing out one day.

"You know hyung, you and Jinyoung are like the yin and yang. You're both opposite, and you balance each other. You need each other."

It was true. If Jinyoung was water, then Jaebum was fire, though Jinyoung was his air, always causing him to get bigger, and brighter. If Jaebum was dark, then Jinyoung was very bright. And the idea of them balancing each other out, wasn't that untrue, and Jaebum knows it. For all of his quick anger, there was Jinyoung to cool it down.

But he also knew that it was dangerous, how similar they were.

Stubborn, for example. Confrontational, petty. They knew just how to get underneath each other's skins. And fights between them could be harsh, like a slap to the face, though it never gets physical, at least, not violently.

Though, Jaebum wouldn't deny that he needs Jinyoung, he does, something he came to terms with quite some time ago.

"Don't you think that's cheesy Jackson?"

 

 

Jaebum didn't have that bad of an anger problem. Except, he kind of did. To be fair, it was a long day, events piling up, just waiting for him to burst, and he had never been the bet at controlling his anger in the first place, or really having patience. Something he highly envies Jinyoung for.

He had just snapped, and everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for what he was going to say next. Frozen in silence, scared to say something wrong. And when Jinyoung stood up, they were expecting a fight, because they knew Jinyoung didn't take any of his shit ever. 

"Don't talk to us like that," he scolded as he approached Jaebum.

They wanted to compare it to a way someone would approach a scared animal, but it wasn't. Nor was it like the predator zeroing in on its prey. It was unique in its own sense. It seemed right for Jinyoung to walk up to him. Though when he finally reached him, the two were having a stare off, as everyone sat on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what happens. Expecting Jaebum to go off more, it wouldn't be the first time they had seen Jaebum and Jinyoung get into a nasty fight.

But Jinyoung was wrapping his arms around Jaebum, and Jaebum was falling into his embrace, closing his eyes, and burying his head into Jinyoung's neck. They waited, for the yelling or for him to shove Jinyoung away, but it never happened. And it felt like an intrusion to watch the two like this, seemingly so intimate.

And then Jaebum was turning is head, to look at the other's, hands still clutching onto Jinyoung, and mumbled an apology as Jinyoung rubbed his back telling him that the right thing to do was apologize.

 

 

 

It was as if it was Jaebum's nightmare.

Okay not really, but still. Children? Whose bright idea was that again?

It wasn't as if he hated kids, he actually didn't, he liked kids. He just didn't know how to handle them. Babies, toddlers, or even kids of like 7 years old. Jinyoung on the other hand, loves kids. So when the walk in the kids, Jaebum's pretty happy, feels obligated to go up to the kid.

And the the kids starts crying, and he's kind of already given up. And then they are all laughing at him, especially Jinyoung, and he wants to kick that smile off of his face, because he knew what that less than ten second dare meant.

Jinyoung was determined to win.

Youngjae honestly didn't want to win, he was just having the time of his life. The other's are all doing fairly well, and honestly, Jaebum just kind of hovers and watches how the group is doing (no he totally isn't just watching Jinyoung).

He makes the kid cry again when he tries to talk to her for a second time, and he wants to smash a head into a wall. Why did children hate him? What gene was he cursed with? Jinyoung's laughing at him again, and he just sulks as he watches the others. And as they all sat around Dabin talking to her, they began to ask who she thought was the nicest and most handsome, and both times she pointed to Jinyoung, causing him to break out in one of the biggest smiles Jaebum has ever seen on him. And he looks just so adorable sitting there in his blue sweatshirt, wide smile, and teddy bear sat on his lap.

So when it is time for the final choosing of the worst (or the best) as soon as the group calls her, she runs into Jinyoung's arms, and of course chooses Jaebum as the worst.

 

 

 

Though, their REAL GOT7 got Jaebum thinking. Him and Jinyoung actually never talked about it, and now he found himself curious. Does Jinyoung want kids? They are in bed on a rare minimalistic  day when he decides to ask.

Jinyoung hums for a second before speaking, "I would want kids in the future, yes."

And then there is that feeling, shame, disappointment. Jaebum isn't good with kids, and really, Jaebum can't give Jinyoung kids. And the laws regarding same sex couples in South Korea were complicated, it all was complicated. Not to mention they were idols, and god they would probably be torn apart by the public if people found out.

Then his heart is sinking, and he doesn't even realize the tears are welling up in his eyes until Jinyoung's hands on his cheek, cooing and asking what's wrong.

He breathes in, before lowering his gaze again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jinyoung sounds genuinely perplexed as to why Jaebum was apologizing to him.

"I can't give you kids, and I can hardly even give you a proper relationship."

"Oh you idiot," he says, but it isn't malicious or angry. "You don't actually think I care about that do you? It doesn't matter, I would rather be with you than anything else, okay? Don't doubt that for a second."

And then there kissing again, and if anyone asks, no. Jaebum did not let one tear fall because of that.

 

 

Naturally, Jaebum ends up doubting that for a second. Kind of a bit longer than a second really. It isn't that he doesn't trust Jinyoung, nor is it that he doesn't trust Jackson, really, Jaebum can't figure out what it is. Yeah okay, he kind of can. He got jealous. And he knew Jackson was just really physically affectionate, he knew that the second he met the guy. And Mark was pretty content with physical affection too. Maybe it was because Jaebum wasn't with really anyone but Jinyoung (though that was entirely different) and Youngjae. Maybe it was because he knew that they liked Jinyoung's ass, they were always touching it.

Basically he was just being a jealous idiot. Jinyoung noticed this, and of course, they got into an argument about it, which lead to Jinyoung storming away, and leaving Jaebum to think things over. Leaving him feeling really, really guilty. And when he hears that someone has gotten in the shower, he knows that it is Jinyoung, and he's probably crying which is making Jaebum's heart wrench even more. Once, Jinyoung admitted he does most of his crying in the shower since no one can tell.

Another thing that was a blessing in disguise was the fact that the doors didn't have locks on them. Disaster when you have 7 boys living together, useful in a time like this. After standing there for about five minutes, he finds himself pushing past a very dazed and confused Mark, and pushing open the bathroom door, slamming it behind him, and then he's pushing through the curtain, very, very glad that he was right it was Jinyoung or this day would have turned out increasingly worse for everyone.

Jinyoung was gaping at him, and then was squeaking, and flailed his arms over his body, unsure of where to even cover up. But Jaebum doesn't even care, it isn't as if he hasn't seen it all before. Jinyoung came to that realization too, after realizing it was just Jaebum, and then his arms were crossed, a scowl on his face.

And then Jaebum is stepping directly under the water to hug Jinyoung, pushing his folded arms uncomfortable in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot and you have full right to be angry at me. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Jinyoung unfolds his arms, and wraps them around Jaebum. He was still irritated, but he would accept his apology, of course. He doesn't need to say anything, the fact he isn't being really petty or saying anything (because he totally would) shows that he is accepting it. After several seconds, Jinyoung blinks up, "We're in the shower Jaebum, and you're still clothed."

With wide eyes he looks down and chuckles, "Looks like you're right, don't worry I can fix it."

"Then stop talking and do it."

 

 

They had moved dorms again, though this time Youngjae decided to move in with his brother and everyone got their own room (the exception being the youngest two) and Jaebum was more than delighted with all of this. Nothing against having Jackson or Youngjae has roommates before. Though, this time around, he got to have his precious babies with him.

They also got a bigger book shelf to put in the living room.

On it, was hundreds of books, neatly organized, and now he can hardly tell which one's are his and which one's are Jinyoungs. They all were put together, they all having writing in them, folded corners, and sticky notes. Books, all obviously used, read, and worn, in a beautiful way. They could have just kept their books to themselves, in their respective rooms, but something about this was just so much more better.

He walked over to the bookshelf, smiling, it made him happy. It was just more proof of him and Jinyoung, how the ywere together, and those words rung in his head. On the top shelf, he found the book he was looking for, the familiarity that was comforting, and the fancy writing on the inside cover that made him feel special, the handwriting he knew almost better than his own.

He quickly grabbed the book, and walked back to his room before any of the others find him staring at the bookcase so fondly, that was the last thing he needed to be teased about. The door to his room was shut behind him. He layed down on his bed, wrapping up in his blankets, wearing a grey sweater (that wasn't his) and felt the familiar feeling of a cat leaning against him.

"Hey Odd," he smiled, using one hand to pet her head, and the other to prop open the book.

Out came spilling a photo. He didn't remember putting this there. The photo was of Jaebum and Jinyoung. He looked at the photo for a second, and he knows that it was one of the other members who took it. His bets were on Mark or Jackson. It was them laughing, staring at each other, and it made tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He switched the photo over again, looking at the writing on the back. _"Make sure you marry someone who laughs at the same things you do."_

His heart swelled, and before he knew it, he was getting off of his bed and walking across the apartment. "Jinyoung," he's walking through the room, the book clutched close to his chest, the photo right there with it. "What's this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he dismissed, amusement in his eyes as he leans against the wall of his bed watching Jaebum like a hawk.

"You're lying."

" Well, I'm the most terrific liar you ever saw in your life." he quotes and Jaebum is laughing now, sitting on the edge of the bed. He scoots over, and is taking the photo out of Jaebum's hands and looking at it. "Ah so you found it. I'm sorry it was just stupid."

"Jinyoungie," he says as he reaches out, touching the younger boy, his hand placed on his neck. "It's not stupid." He knows the implication of the writing, and he knows how wishful it really is, knowing that they probably could never marry. "If it counts, I would want to marry you."

"Really?" Jinyoung murmurs as Jaebum relaxes, using him as a glorified human pillow. He takes the book away from Jaebum, and is running through his hair, and he is opening the book.

"Yes." The answer's simple, but it means a lot to both of them. "Can you read to me?"

So his smooth voice filled the quiet room, "If you really want to hear about it..."

 

 

They were being called soulmates again.

This time, pretty much by a guy that was there to determine their mbti type. And all it really did was push the others into believing that Jaebum and Jinyoung were the dad and mom of the group. It also spawned Best Leader Im Jaebum. When they returned back to the dorm, they were sappy causing shouts of disapproval and telling them to "get a room"

So they did.

They were curled up in Jaebum's room, and Jinyoung was looking up at him, "We really are fated to be together, huh?"

"It's a good thing, I don't know who else could put up with you this long."

"Hey!" Jinyoung laughed and he smack his shoulder as Jaebum laughed along with him. "And here I was about to compliment you Mr. Best Leader."

"Go ahead, still compliment me, after a hour with you, my ego needs it. Tell me what you like about me." 

Leaning in Jinyoung smiles, "Everything."

 

 

  
  
They got to have another comeback, after five years, in the summer of 2017. It was after their first stage, that they were laying on Jaebum's bed, in their quiet dorm. Now it was just them, Mark, and Yugyeom, since the others had all moved out.

  
"Hyung," Jinyoung rolled over from where he curled up in Jaebum's arms to now face him. "You won't ever leave me right?" 

Letting his hand caress the side of his face he smiled, "I would never. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

He knew that he had loved Jinyoung since the beginning, and fell in love with him not long after. And he knew Jinyoung felt the same, even without him having to say it. With a smile, he pressed a kiss to his lips, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

 


End file.
